1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving assistance apparatus that assists in traveling along a lane line or in a traveling lane.
2. Related Art
A known warning apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-251171, provides a warning to a driver when his/her vehicle is deviating from a traveling lane so that the vehicle is driven to travel in the lane. The warning may be provided by generating a warning sound via a speaker, lighting a caution-advisory indicator, or vibrating a steering wheel or the like.
In the above disclosed apparatus, when it is determined that at least one of wheels of the vehicle has reached the lane line, it is determined that the vehicle is deviating from the traveling lane. This determination triggers the apparatus to provide the warning to the driver or to conduct lane deviation avoidance control via automatic steering control.
In the above disclosed apparatus, however, when the wheel has reached the lane line of the traveling lane, it is determined that the vehicle is deviating from the travelling lane. With such a configuration, when the vehicle is deviating from the travelling lane at a large approaching angle, the lane deviation avoidance control after reaching the lane line may not reliably prevent the vehicle from deviating from the traveling lane.
In addition, since the lane deviation avoidance control requires rapid changes in traveling direction of the vehicle, each occupant may experience a high lateral G-force, which may prevent comfortable driving from being maintained. Further, the rapid changes in traveling direction of the vehicle may often lead to an unstable vehicle behavior. This may prevent safe driving from being ensured.
In consideration of the foregoing, it would therefore be desirable to have a vehicle driving assistance apparatus capable of assisting in avoiding a vehicle mounting the apparatus therein from deviating from a traveling lane while ensuring comfortable and safe driving.